Love
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: A problem with little communication between brothers is when neither of you realize you've fallen in love with the same girl. AU, Human Names Used, Germany/fem!Canada, Prussia/fem!Canada
1. Emergency

**You may skip this really long A/N**

Oh my! An APH story without OC's! Well, actually, they'll probably show up.

I love Canada (and Matthew) to death and I have a habit of pairing him a lot of people (and gender bending him) but the top ones on my list are Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert, Cuba, Ludwig and Netherlands, and those are only the top ones on the list. I was shocked when I came up with an idea that didn't include all of them or just one of them, I'm proud of myself!

It's really short…

Warnings: Genderbending and an almost awkward and lovesick Ludwig

Disclaimers: I don't actually know how much money I'd make if I owned APH but I'd probably still eat Honey Nut Cheerios… Point is, I don't own anything other than the idea

**Grindell,**

**X3**

**Preview**

If there was one thing Ludwig loved it was absolute silence. Yes, complete silence when you could hear a pin drop a mile away or where you could close your eyes and think yourself dead. Unfortunately with one delinquent brother and his two best friends, one hyperactive, self proclaimed 'best friend' and said 'best friend's' highly irritable twin sister, Ludwig rarely, if ever, got to experience this love. As they say though, "Every cloud has a silver lining" and Ludwig's silver lining was spending his forth period study hall in the school library.

Surprisingly, forth period study hall in the school library, despite being right after lunch was always rather quite. Very few people wished to spend their break in the library when they could just as easily ditch school all together and go down town for lunch, play soccer out in the back field or spend their time surfing the web in the computer lab. But Ludwig had no problem with this as it meant it was usually just him, the school librarian and a massive collection of world history book alone, in silence, for one and a half straight hours. Utter bliss.

Now because of Ludwig's love for silence and because the library was usually completely empty, Ludwig found himself rather shocked to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat from above him on that specific day. Still, because it was such a foreign sound and he knew it didn't belong, he raised his head from his book to stare at the short girl standing in front of him and raised an eyebrow at the interruption.

The girl, he noticed, was staring back at him with large violet blue eyes that were hidden behind her large-framed, black glasses. Her long strawberry-blonde hair fell around her face in slight curls and looked especially nice against the red pullover, white button-up blouse and black and red stripped tie that was required for their school's uniform. He couldn't help but take note of her incredibly pale skin, almost like snow, and very cute, red lips. Even without a remarkable figure she had a subtle, though nerdy, kind of beauty that went well with the soft blush and shy smile that graced her face.

The girl sifted nervously as the Ludwig continued to stare at her in silence.

"Um, sorry, but I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes and-"

Ludwig, who was rather used to this but often having it happen during lunch time, blinked, then frowned, "I will not go out with you."

The petite girl flushed a rather deep red that clashed with her pale skin and gave an awkward cough, "Ah, no, sorry. I only wanted to ask where the World War Two section is. I'm new and, uh…" she trailed off awkwardly, and shifted slightly.

"Oh," that was new, "It's over in between the cooking and crime books. There are two shelves at the bottom that hold the best ones." He gestured to a shelf not too far away.

She flashed him a pretty smile before thanking him and heading off. Ludwig's eyes trailed after her as she disappeared behind the large bookcase he had indicated and came out a few minutes later with a rather thick, old looking book, which she gingerly placed on a table a little ways from him before seating herself. Those same blue eyes continued to watch her until the warning bell rang; as she quietly sat there reading, looking completely absorbed in whatever the book was telling her, and as he wondered whether that was how he looked when reading those same books.

As he finally tore his eyes away from the blonde girl and began packing up his bag, he was startled by the sound of her once again clearing her throat from beside him. Wondering whether this was going to become a tradition, he watched her and waited patiently for her to say whatever was clearly on her mind.

She gave him the same shy smile that he was finding he liked a lot and looked at him up from underneath her bangs. "Thanks again, it's hard to find someone who's willing to help at this school."

Ludwig returned her smile with a stiff nod and an awkward one of his own. "Yes, I know what you mean, few people around here seem to be able to spare a few minutes when needed."

A soft giggle made his face flush and his stomach do back flips.

"Yeah," she paused and this time flashed him a smile showing her teeth, perfectly white like his own, "I'm Madeline Williams, you can call me Maddie if you want, most people do. It's nice to meet you." She politely held out her head to him and watched him with her abnormal violet blue.

And as he clasped her hand and muttered a gruff 'Ludwig' in response, he was overcome with the feeling of never wanting to let go.

**X3**

**Grindell**

I come up with story ideas all the time but I rarely write them down so I was surprised when I actually sat down at my computer and began writing the beginning to this. It's not so good and it is only a preview (if I decide to continue with it this will probably become the prologue) but I think I managed to squeeze out what I wanted. Also, if I decide to continue with this the next chapter will belong to Gilbert and it's a bit more humor based I think…

Tell me what you think if you want or if it's worth continuing.


	2. Through & Through & Through

I want to thank everyone for the story alerts, favorites, reviews and even one or two author alerts. Wasn't expecting that at all… I apologize for not replying back to you guys but from now on I will be. I also really want to thank DeepWriter for the longest review I've ever gotten. I'm also majorly jealous of you DSi. Thanks a ton!

Now, on to Gilbert's first chapter…

Akimbo = South Africa

Warnings: Genderbending, swearing, a badly written French accent and perhaps OCCness… I'm not too sure

Disclaimer: I didn't eat any Honey Nut Cheerios while writing this story but I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean I own Hetalia…

**Grindell**

**X3**

**Chapter 1 (Gilbert)**

**Through & Through & Through**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was awesome. It was an undeniable fact. But what a lot of people didn't know was that there are a lot of levels of awesome. Gilbert had made it pretty close to the top; he was one of the stars of the grade 11 soccer team (along with Francis and Antonio), he was the bass player and lead singer of a band (which also included Francis and Antonio), he got pretty good marks, he was ridiculously good looking, he was an albino, he drove a motorcycle, he was the best big brother in the world and he breed chicks, which are so frikin' adorable they immediately obtain the highest level of awesomeness out there and raise the level of awesomeness of anyone associated with them. Yes, he had it all pretty much worked out except for three things, three things that were currently seriously damaging his awesome levels.

1) The first thing that was beating the crap out of his awesome levels was the fact that his mashed potatoes were currently trying to rape him. He wasn't kidding; these things had to be the result of one of Arthur's spells gone wrong. They didn't even look like mashed potatoes! They were grey for God's sake and they bubbled and every time his poked them with his fork they defiantly moved a few centimeters to the right, cause that was **so** not where they had been when he sat down five minutes ago!

2) The second thing that was giving his awesome levels a bad case of diarrhea was Toni's 'Ode to Lovina', which he unfortunately insisted on singing everyday at lunch until Feliciano managed to drag his twin sister and Ludwig over to their table to sit with them. Seriously, Gilbert loved they guy and all (being best friend's usually caused you to do that) and he was seriously talented at soccer and guitar but his singing sent people running for the hills… well, Gilbert and Lovina at least. Plus the lyrics were majorly lacking, "Oh where, oh where is my Loviiina? My beautiful and gorgeous Loviiina~", over and over again was so not awesome.

3) The third and final thing that was currently pissing all over his awesome levels was the most serious of all. It had caused Gilbert many sleepless nights and zoned out math classes and was currently eating away at his soul.

That's right his soul.

That is not awesome.

You see, the third and final thing fucking with his awesome levels was his lack of… well, of a girlfriend. But it wasn't just not having a girlfriend that messed with his awesomeness, it was not having the _perfect_ had dated many a girl in hopes of finding the one that Francis had always told him would make him feel, "'igher zen ze fuckin' Eiffel Tower, mon amie," but so far Gilbert had yet to find this girl. Katyusha, though kind, sweet and shy just didn't have the sheer determination and no-shit-taking that Gilbert desired, and while her sister, Natalya did have those, she was too scary and violent. Not to mention her rather creepy obsession with her older brother. For a long time he had though that Elizabeta was the _one_ but she too eventually made him see that light. He did not need that much PMS in his life thanks. Roderich could have her.

So yes, Gilbert was fearing his mashed potatoes, trying not to cringe as Antonio continued to sing and was very much pitying himself and his lack-of-girlfriendness as he sat with his friends at lunch. Normally he wouldn't be so down about this but lately he just couldn't get it out of his head, every time he saw some guy get that stupid love-sick expression when they stared at their girlfriend he just wanted to go over there and smash the liv-

"-si, Gilly?" Gilbert snapped his head up from glaring at his mashed potatoes and their creepy grayness to stare rather blankly at his cheerful friend, finding both Francis and Antonio staring back at him expectantly.

"Huh?" was all his brain decided to supply him with. Francis let out a snort and leaned forward, flicking Gilbert's forehead, his friend going cross-eyed at the action.

"What iz wrong, mon amie? You 'ave been spacing out all lunch. Perhaps you 'ave une belle on your mind?" Francis chuckled softly as Antonio's eyes lit up in delight. Gilbert rarely, if ever, told his friends about any girls he liked or dated. Francis assumed it had something to do with the fact that Gilbert never expected them, or his infatuation, to last more then a few days and didn't want to introduce his friends to someone they wouldn't bother to talk to once it was over.

Antonio clapped his hands in excitement, not bothering to restrain his large, totally manly, squeal. "Is this true Gilly? Have you fallen for a senorita? Perhaps you should write a song for her like I did for my Lovina!" He smiled dreamily at the thought of the irritable Italian girl. "My Lovina is so cute~" he cooed, resting his cheek on his palm and sighing happily.

His brain finally kicking into gear Gilbert laughed loudly and shook his head in a firm negative. "Nah, there's no chickie in my life right now, sorry guys. Just thinkin' about how badly Lovina must want to strangle Toni whenever he sings to her." Antonio pouted and kicked him roughly under the table, Francis smirking all the while.

"I happen to know that Lovina loves my song! She just denies it because she's playing hard to get."

Gilbert let out another brash laugh, finally deciding to ignore the potatoes altogether as he pushed them away from him. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Whenever she threatens to punch your face in she's really just means that she wants you to throw her down on the table and-"

"No Gilly!" cried Antonio as he smacked his hands over his ears. "Don't talk about my adorable Lovina like that!" Gilbert and Francis both shared a look before bursting into laughter at the glare Antonio shot them. He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest as they continued to laugh at his expense. Eventually getting bored of their teasing he brought their attention back to his original question. "Well, you'll do it, right Gilly?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Gilbert waited another moment or two for his laughter to subside before answering. "Do what?" Antonio's frown finally dropped as he grinned at his friend.

"Why, protect Francis' cousin of course! We have to keep the little senorita away from all the perverts that go here! If she's your cousin Franny, then we have to be careful about who she dates!"

"Ah, yes! We must protect my sweet, adorable cousin from all ze nasty perverts! It would not do to 'ave her uncomfortable 'ere!" Francis looked horrified at the thought of his cousin exposed to any of the school's perverts, which, Gilbert thought, was rather ironic considering what he was like. However hearing about this sudden interest Francis' cousin momentarily pushed the thought out of his head.

"Huh? What cousin?" He turned to Francis, obviously his inner monologue had caused him to miss out on quite a bit. "You can't be talking about Arthur?"

Francis gave a large snort at the mention of his British relative. "Non, Madeline is much more adorable zen zat nasty English man! So sweet and shy, polite too! She 'as much better manners zen ze Brit."

Gilbert perked up at the mention of the _female_ cousin Francis seemed to adore so much. While it didn't take much for the frenchie to talk ill of Arthur he actually sounded like he was very fond of this girl, Madeline. "So is she transferring here or something?"

His French friend shook his head softly before looking sadly at the doors to the cafeteria. "Non, she transferred over a week ago but she 'as yet to take me up on my offer of lunch. Of course she has apologized several times but I cannot help but feel sad that my precious Madeline 'as already found friends to replace 'er dear papa!" Gilbert flashed him a skeptical look.

"Papa?"

Francis grinned sheepishly. "Madeline never 'ad a papa so when we were younger I used to tell 'er I would be 'er papa," he frowned, "Alfred was never 'appy about zat."

"Alfred? As in Jones? Why the fuck would he care?"

Francis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alfred and Madeline 'ave always been very close, zey were neighbors and zeir parents even dated for awhile. When zey were younger Alfred zas fiercely protective ov 'er. 'e never liked it when me or Arthur would come over to play with 'er."

Antonio cocked his head to the side, looking rather confused. "I can't imagine Alfred as protective of anyone. He seems so carefree and happy all the time. Your cousin must be very, very cute to make him so."

"Who's cute Toni~? Have you found another kitty?" The three friends all looked up to see Feliciano happily skipping towards their table, his twin following behind him, grumbling. Antonio smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his precious Lovina. He was practically salivating by the time the twins had reached their table and sat down on his right, Lovina unfortunately finding herself next to the Spanish boy.

Gilbert grinned at the male half of the duo. "Nope, sorry Feli. No kitty here, just Francis' apparently adorable little cousin!" Francis scowled at him, swiftly turning his nose up at him.

"Zere is no 'apparently' about it! Madeline is adorable, no doubt." Feliciano turned his curious gaze to Francis cocking his head in a similar fashion to Antonio.

Gilbert let out another snort at his friend's snooty act. He looked around curiously for the missing member of their lunch group. "Hey, where's my baby bro?"

Feli smiled happily as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "Luddy is eating lunch with a new friend! Isn't that wonderful~? I think it's a girl too because he was blushing all cutely when he told us!" He continued to beam even as his sister muttered, "Fag", from beside him.

"Ludwig blushing! Wow, what have I been missing?" Gilbert grinned, nudging Francis in the side. "See Franny? It isn't me you have to worry about having 'une belle'," butchering the French he let out a laugh before continuing, "Look's like it's really little Luddy we have to keep an eye on." Francis rolled his eyes before smiling.

"I zink it's wonderful zat your brother is finally showing some interest in someone. I was beginning to worry he was going to marry those books of 'is soon." He and Gilbert both laughed at that as Feliciano let out a long 'Hm'.

"Madeline? That sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that today?" he tapped his finger to his lips as his brow furrowed in concentration. Lovina gave a snort as she slapped Toni's hand away from her own.

"Don't over think yourself, brainiac. Your mind might explode from all the work." Her twin smiled happily back at her, obviously giving up on placing the name as he hugged his sister happily, ignoring her cries of protest.

"You're so smart Lovi~! What would I ever do without you?"

"Die! Now get the fuck off!"

PaGeBrEaK

Elizabeta had once told him that if he waited along for something too long, it'd never happen. Gilbert happened to know that was bullshit. He never waited in the first place and things pretty much always happened without any action on his part, usually handed to him on a silver platter. He hadn't bothered to go to soccer tryouts this year but the grade 11 team captain, Akimbo, had searched him out and offered him a position as a forward anyway. Whenever he craved food he never went out to get it himself 'cause his mom always seemed to know exactly what he wanted and would have it made by the time he got home from school.

Seriously, someone as awesome as Gilbert never waited … except perhaps for a girlfriend and currently for his brother to get his ass out of the school so they could go home already.

He let out a frustrated huff as another gust of cold air hit his face and caused his body to spasm involuntarily. Rubbing his hands together he cursed his brother and his town's crappy weather for the millionth time before finally grabbing his phone and dialing his Ludwig's cell number. His baby bro was never late for anything and certainly never made his awesome big bro wait outside in the cold for him, especially when he knew said awesome brother hadn't bothered with his jacket or gloves that day. Jackets and gloves were for pansy's… and apparently people who didn't want to freeze to death. Stupid pansy's.

Finally, after the forth ring he heard a click on the other end and his brother's gruff voice. "Hello? Ludwig Beilschmidt speaking."

"Luddy! Where the fuck are you? I've been standing outside the school for the last twenty minutes, freezing my ass off! What kind of brother ditches the awesomest person on Earth? What kind of brother Ludwig?"

He could hear a shuffling sound on the other end as Ludwig sighed softly. "Gilbert, I told you this morning that I was having someone over this afternoon and would be taking the bus home. Did you forget?" This line was accompanied by soft murmurs which defiantly did not belong to Ludwig. Gilbert frowned as he tried to remember when exactly his brother had told him about the bus.

"_Gilbert, I'm having someone over this afternoon. Don't wait for me; I'll be taking the bus."_

"_Sure, whatever Luddy! I want me some eggs and wurst for breakie, please!"_

"_Make it yourself. I'm not a housemaid."_

He laughed sheepishly. "Oops, sorry bro. The awesomeness of wurst distracted me. Guess I'll be home soon then. Need me to pick up anything for you and your friend?" His brother repeated the question to whoever was there with him and Gilbert heard some more murmurs in the background. Ludwig finally gave a small chuckle before answering his brother

"No, we're fine. Thank you anyway, next time just make sure to call before for fingers fall off okay?"

"Psh, like something as pathetic as the cold could ever conquer me!"

"Sure, brother. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye Luddy!" Once again he heard the click on the other end, this time signaling his brother had hung up He groaned, as he pocketed his cell back into his pocket and finally shoved on his helmet and climbed onto his bike, taking off towards his house. Damn, sometimes he even amazed himself with his less-than-awesome moments of stupidity. Just because he was easily distracted didn't give him a reason to completely forget things. Awesome people need awesome memories!

He slowed down as he finally came up to his white, picket-fence house. His mom and dad had always wanted them to grow up the American way, which Gilbert thought was pretty funny since they lived in Canada. Either way, his mom and pops had gone all out when they moved. They bought a nice, safe house in a child friendly neighborhood, had gotten two dogs (which every American family needed) and enrolled them in the nicest schools in town to 'further their education and help them grow up to live the American dream', whatever that was. Gilbert didn't need to live no stupid American dream. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his life.

First he would find the perfect girlfriend and graduate high school (mostly because his parents would disown him if he didn't at least manage that). After that they'd move in together in a small apartment with a mattress instead of a bed and the bare necessities. Gilbert would then go o community collage while working at his uncle's bar at night and his girlfriend would attend RUH (The Royal University of Hetalia) because she'd be really smart and stuff. Finally when they both finished school, he'd open his own mechanic shop and she would be amazingly awesome at whatever she wanted to do, they'd settle down, get married, have 4.5 kids, live to a ripe old age and die on the same day.

And Ludwig said he didn't plan ahead.

Gilbert continued to day dream about his soon to be perfect life as he opened the door until a soft giggle interrupted him. Slightly weirded out (as far as he knew his mom didn't giggle and Ludwig certainly would never make that sound), he slowly entered, making sure to throw his helmet in the hall closet along with his shoes before rounding the corner into the living room. He couldn't have been less prepared for what he saw.

His brother had already changed out of their uniform into a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his back leaning up against the couch as he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, papers spread out hectically across it. His blue eyes came up to met his brother's as he gave him a small nod in greeting before focusing on the text book he had been reading. But it wasn't the silent hello his brother had given him that caught his attention, hell; it wasn't even the fact his brother had bothered to change out of his uniform that had him speechless! No, it was the girl that was seated across from Gilbert at the head of the coffee table that had every fiber of his being frozen in shock.

Her skin was pale, almost as pale as his own and it was brought out even more by the white Roots hoodie and the black skinny jeans she was wearing. She didn't look very tall either, shorter than Feli, that was for sure, but her figure was slight and it suited her brilliantly. He vaguely took notice of her violet eyes peering up at him from behind her glasses and her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail before saw that most beautiful thing about her. Her hands.

He didn't mean to sound creepy, really, but there was something about her hands that were just so… so… so cute! While her palms themselves were rather small, she had long, thin fingers and thumbs that matched. Her nails were painted a dark red that stood out next to her skin and the way she had them folded in her lap just added to the whole image. He found it kind of odd that he was so sure he had found the perfect girl just by staring at something as simple as her hands.

The sound of his brother clearing his throat snapped him back to reality and his eyes snapped back to Ludwig's face just as quickly. Gilbert was rather surprised to see his brother glaring back at him, not attempting in the slightest to keep his usually calm face.

"Brother, do you need something." The voice came out strained and from the harsh way his brother was gripping his pencil Gilbert could tell he had managed yet again to get on his nerves. He smiled brightly before scratching his cheek absentmindedly.

"Nah, I'm good," he threw a glance over at the girl who was watching their exchange with interest, "What cha guys working on?" Ludwig's eyes narrowed ever further, obviously trying not to snap at his brother for the sake of his pretty friend.

"You never care about what I'm doing in cla-"

"It's okay Ludwig," the girl finally spoke, her voice as soft and light as her giggle had been. She turned back to Gilbert and gave him a soft smile. "We're studying for a history essay on Thursday. We're allowed cue-cards but we just wanted to make sure we had everything understood in advance."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow before grinning back at her. "I see you crazy Pre-IB kids, you. Who are you anyways? No offence, but Ludwig here doesn't usually have too many girl friends over."

The girl let out a cute laugh, bringing up one of those hand that Gilbert loved so much to cover her mouth. She slowly stood, extending a hand toward Gilbert and smiling bashfully. "I'm Madeline Williams. I'm in your brother's history and math classes. You must be Gilbert, I've heard a lot of things about you." Gilbert smiled back brightly as he quickly grasped her hand in his, warmth and tingles flooded through his body as their fingers closed around each other and he was fascinated at how their palms fit perfectly with each other.

"Only awesome things, I'm sure," Gilbert finally managed to choke out. He reluctantly let go of her hand as she released his and sat down next to his brother again.

"The word has come up a few times." She laughed again and Gilbert was finding he was starting to like it as much as her hands.

"Brother, we have to get back to studying." The albino turned his attention to his brother, whose glare only seemed to worsen over the last few minutes before grinning again and laughing, realizing it wasn't nearly as pleasant as Madeline's.

"Alright, alright! I can tell when I'm not wanted, "He gave a wink to Madeline, "It was cool meeting you, you're pretty awesome birdie."

Both Ludwig and Madeline gave him rather odd looks at the nickname before she let out a giggle and smiled. "Same, I guess."

Not bothering to look back at his oddly pissy brother and the beautiful Madeline or her hands, Gilbert snatched his bag up from the entrance where he had dropped it earlier and rushed up the stairs, throwing his door open and shutting himself up in his room.

Belly flopping onto his large, red bed he clutched his favorite chick shaped pillow to his chest and resisted the urge to squeal like Antonio. There were so many emotions running through him right now and he finally understood what Francis meant. He didn't just feel higher then the Eiffel Tower though, he felt higher than the fucking moon! Finally turning over onto his back as his favorite chick, Gilbird, flapped over to him, Gilbert stared wide eyed and happily at the ceiling, the fluttering in his chest and the tingling in his hand growing stronger every minute.

Pretty? Check.

Cute? Check

Funny? Check.

Charming? Check.

Seemingly Perfect? Double check.

He'd finally found her, his perfect girl.

**X3**

**Grindell**

Ludwig is secretly happy that Maddie didn't give Gilbert her nickname…

I hope this is okay. Let me know and anything I can approve on


End file.
